


The Alphabet Collection

by Luciferine



Series: Straight on 'Til Morning Interludes [6]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alphabet Challenge, Angst, Compliant Only to the First Game, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Linear Narrative, Some mentions of violence, Written Prior to Sequel Release, everybody makes a cameo at some point but lets be real, its mostly joel and ellie, joel/ellie if you squint, no knowledge of the series required, seriously it jumps all over the place it depends on the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferine/pseuds/Luciferine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of twenty-six glimpses into Joel's life before and after meeting Ellie. Cross-posted from Tumblr, adhering to the Alphabet Challenge; each prompt begins with a different letter of the alphabet, and each is exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alphabet Collection

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I accepted this challenge a while ago, and I decided to compile all the prompts into one, for anyone interested in reading. Some (most, who am I kidding?) are about Joel and Ellie, but a few center on parts of Joel's life before he met her. It doesn't follow any set timeline, jumping around pre- and post-game. It could be read as part of SOTM 'verse, especially because Doc, my OC, is referenced in 'Xylene'. But you certainly don't need to have read the series to have any idea what's going on. Nothing to warn for, except for some heavily implied Joel/Ellie unresolved romantic tension in 'Zero'. Everything prior to that can be read as platonic, if you so choose.

**A is for Alcohol**

“They’re fightin’ again,” Tommy tells him, more concern on his face than any kid has the right to.

“Don’t worry about it. Ain’t go nothin’ to do with us."

"But…” Loud voices coming from inside the house make them both wince.

“Dad’s got a few too many in him tonight. He’ll sleep it off."

Tommy glares at the ground. "Dad always has a few too many in him."

"He scarin’ you?” Joel asks, nudging him.

Tommy shrugs, shaking shaggy blond hair out from his eyes. “A little."

”’S alright, little brother. He ain’t gonna hurt you.“

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise.”

\---------

**B is for Bait**

Joel limps forward, breathing hard with both hands clamped down on his side. “Please,” he begs, voice hoarse. “I need help."

The stranger watches him warily, but with enough pity to work with.

"Ain’t nobody here but me.” 

The other man stays quiet, thinking. “I’ve got a rag and some alcohol in my pack. Take it and leave me the fuck alone."

Joel nods, mutters his thanks. He straightens up the moment the other man turns around, hands leaving his uninjured side and sliding his gun out of his back holster. The stranger turns, goes for his gun. Joel fires.

\---------

**C is for Cold**

The house is only half-standing, but it’s the best they can do. There’s a storm blowing in from the west, and they’ve got a better chance in here than out there. Ellie doesn’t complain, but she’s pale, and her teeth are chattering.

“We need to find you a warmer jacket,” Joel mutters.

“I’m fine."

"No, you ain’t.” He shrugs out of his coat and drapes it over her shoulders. “Not a word,” he warns when she starts to argue.

She pulls the jacket around her, surprises him by moving so she’s pressed against his side. “We can share,” she decides. 

\---------

**D is for Detached**

Ellie barely speaks to him, after it all. After that bastard tried to…

Joel thought she was angry, at first. He wasn’t there to protect her when she needed it most. But when he tried to apologize, he saw just a bit of her old fire. “None of this is your fault."

And that was the end of it. Except not, because she wakes up choking on screams, crying and begging for her life, and he can’t do anything except hold her while she breaks over and over again.

She’s always quiet after, removed. Christ, does he miss her smile.

\---------

**E is for Extinct**

The wall is silent, all the other guards either half-asleep or gathered in groups, talking quietly.

“You alright?"

Ellie nods, not taking her eyes off the horizon. "Just thinking.” Joel sits up, waits. “This is all gonna be gone someday, isn’t it?"

Joel frowns. "Ellie, we’re safe-” 

“Not because of bandits, or Infected. But in a hundred years, a thousand… this will all be dust. You and me, we’ll be dust.” She laughs, quiet and a little afraid. “Hell, maybe humanity will have disappeared, too."

"We’re here now,” he reminds her. “That’s somethin’."

"You think it’s enough?"

"Has to be.” 

\---------

**F is for Frog**

The backpack is torn up and filthy, trampled into the mud by panicked feet. Joel can just barely make out the little cartoon frogs stitched into the front. It’s been here for months, maybe longer.

Whoever owned it is long gone, maybe even one of the tiny corpses that lie face-down on the streets. They don’t bother him the way they used to; he doesn’t have that luxury. But he stares at that little backpack for a long time, doesn’t even hear Tess come up behind him.

“Everything alright?” she asks.

“Fine,” he mutters, stepping around the bag. “Let’s move.”

\---------

**G is for Goodnight**

He wakes up to Ellie sitting by him, silent as a grave. Her hand is on his chest, rising and falling with his breathing.

She pulls back when she notices he’s awake. “Sorry, I just… habit, you know?"

”’S alright,“ he assures her, even though the idea of her spending her days terrified he’ll stop breathing makes him sick. "Ellie, you gotta sleep.” 

She shakes her head. “You sleep, you’re still hurt. I’ll keep watch.” He starts to argue. “Please. I can’t…"

"Just lie down. We’re alright.” She deflates, nodding, lets him pull her under the blanket.  "Goodnight, baby girl.”

\---------

**H is for Headache**

His head is throbbing. Ellie is gone. Marlene is a goddamn traitor.

Then the Firefly is leading him out and his blood is pounding in his ears, and all he can think is, I can’t let them do this. I can’t let her go.

Joel goes numb, after that. Doesn’t let himself feel anything at all. Blood and screams, shots and _Put the girl down!_

_Never._

—–

He looks at Ellie in the rear-view mirror, safe and whole and alive. One blessed moment of relief, then…

_How the hell am I gonna explain this?_

And the pain comes back full force.

\---------

**I is for Inflammation**

Joel never expected a white light at the end, but he gets it. The world is white, frozen, and he’s still burning from the inside out, every part of him on fire, aching.

In the handful of lucid moments he manages to find and hold, he’s at odds with the sickly heat in his body.

Infection, then. Not even the kind that ends the world; just your run-of-the-mill fever. His blood’s gone bad; he can’t open his eyes, let alone fight it.

Ellie stays, _fights_.

Stupid.

_Loyal._

“You’re gonna make it."

But then he’s pulled under again, and he burns.

\---------

**J is for Jackknife**

The relief on Ellie’s face is a little heart-breaking when Joel sits down beside her and hands her the knife. “Heard you were lookin’ for this.” 

“Fuck, it’s been days. How…"

"Tommy found it in his couch. Must’ve slipped out when we were over."

She nods, eyes worryingly bright. "Thanks… You must think it’s pretty stupid, worrying over this, huh?” 

“Ain’t stupid to worry over things you care about."

She looks away. "It was my mom’s. I don’t really have anything else from her, so…” She shrugs, cradling the knife in her hands like it’s something fragile. “Thanks."

"Anytime, kid.”

\---------

**K is for Knuckle**

The shock of the punch startles him more than the actual impact. Joel rubs at his jaw, tastes blood in his mouth.

 "I’m done,“ Tommy says, his anger from moments before replaced with something quieter, stronger. His knuckles are torn up and bleeding from the hit. "I can’t keep hurtin’ people. It ain’t right. You knew that once, but now… I swear to god, I don’t know who you are anymore.” Tommy’s eyes turn hard, and Joel can’t find his little brother anywhere. “I never wanna see your goddamn face again."

Tommy turns to go, and Joel doesn’t stop him.

\---------

**L is for Liar**

She’s alive, she’s breathing, and it should be enough for him. If he were a better man, it would be. But Joel made his choice, and there’s no way in hell he’s giving her up. Even if it means lying to her.

She gives him one last chance to do the right thing and he’s sure then, that she knows.

“I swear.” He waits for her to scream at him, run away, anything.

But Ellie stays, even as her face falls and her eyes go bright with tears. “Okay."

And he realizes then that she won’t give him up, either.

\---------

**M is for Mud**

“Hurry up! The rain stopped!” Ellie says, practically bouncing with pent-up energy.

“Be careful. Might be-” Joel’s cut off by a wet thud. “Slippery."

She struggles to sit up in the puddle, mud splattered all over her. "Fucking gross!"

He cracks up, leaning on the doorframe for support. "It’s a good look on you, kid."

She huffs. "Just help me up.” He starts to pull her to her feet, but she throws her weight back at the last second, sending them both sprawling into the mud. “Serves you right, asshole!” she crows, shrieking with laughter as Joel lunges for her.

\---------

**N is for Nimble**

“If she falls, I’m blamin’ you,” Joel warns, eyeing the peach tree worriedly.

Ellie balances on the upper branches. “Relax, old man."

"She’s fine,” Tommy assures. “Light as a feather."

”Why am I doing this?“

"So we don’t throw our backs."

"Wow, thanks guys. Real gentlemanly."

”You gonna take care of us in our old age, kid?“ Tommy asks. The branches shake, Ellie snorting laughter.

"Get your own, brother,” Joel scoffs. 

“I’ve got better things to do than take care of your crotchety old ass, Tommy."

"Like takin’ care of Joel’s crotchety old ass?"

"Exactly."

Joel grins. "That’s my girl.”

\---------

**O is for Orphanage**

“You alright, kid?” Joel nudges her gently, pulling her attention away from the schoolyard.

“Yeah… it’s weird, you know? All those kids playing around, going home at the end of the day. Is that what it was like, before?” He nods. “I’m glad they get that here. I would’ve liked to grow up with this."

"Ellie…” But what the hell can he say? Apologizing for her shitty start in life won’t change a goddamn thing.

She shrugs, too casual. “The boarding schools could’ve been a lot worse. I’m here now; that’s all that really matters, right?"

_You deserved better._

"Right.”

\---------

**P is for Punchline**

“I can hear you pacin’ around, y'know,” Joel mutters, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he sits up, Ellie a shadow by his bed. “C'mere.” He pulls back the blanket, huffing a laugh as she practically jumps in.

“I’m fine.”

“Didn’t say you weren’t.” But she’s too quiet, too tense. He gets a stupid idea, thinks, _what the hell?_ “What did the time traveler do when he was still hungry after dinner?”

“Oh, god. What?”

“He went back four seconds.”

Ellie snorts. “That’s awful.” She relaxes, rests her head on his shoulder. Then, quietly, “Thanks.”

“I’ll be here all week.”

\---------

**Q is for Quilt**

The movie’s been playing for about an hour, but Joel honestly couldn’t say what it’s about. It’s a good, warm night and Ellie is sprawled across him, relaxed and soft with her eyes half-shut.

Alright, maybe he’s a little distracted.

“Comfy?” She nods, mashes her face into the old, soft quilt they managed to snag from Tommy. “Sleep, if you wanna. I’ll carry you back.” She hums, squirms around until she’s kicked her shoes off, tucking herself against his chest.

Then again, it is a nice night, and the quilt is comfortable enough. Maybe they could stay for a while.

\---------

**R is for Recoil**

“You alright?"

Tommy flinches back from Joel’s outstretched hand, eyes darting from the fresh body to the gore splattered across his shirt. It’s quick, takes less than a few seconds, but there’s fear in the younger man’s eyes, clear as day. "I coulda handled it."

"You woulda let him go, gotten your stupid ass killed."

"He was desperate, Joel. Look at him; probably hadn’t eaten in weeks."

"We’re all desperate. Only difference is, we ain’t dead.” Tommy looks away, his expression hardening. _As if he’s got any right takin’ the high road._ “Get a move on,” Joel mutters. “Daylight’s wastin’.”

\---------

**S is for Saddle**

“Thought you’d be excited,” Joel admits. “Gettin’ to see some of the scenery without havin’ to walk.” She shrugs uncomfortably, clearly less than thrilled at the idea. “I haven’t seen you get on a horse since we got here,” he notes.

She tenses, darkness flickering across her face. “Didn’t end so well, last time."

Joel grimaces. "Christ, Ellie. I’m-"

"Don’t,” she mutters. “I can do it if I have to.” She shrugs. “But if there’s a choice, I’d rather not."

"Ellie, that whole mess with Callus wasn’t your fault,” he says gently.

“I know."

"We’ll… do somethin’ else, then."

"Please.”

\---------

**T is for Tomorrow**

“Joel, wake up. It’s already way past morning.” Joel mutters unintelligibly, the arm around Ellie’s midsection tightening. “I told you playing poker with Tommy until fuck o'clock was a bad idea."

"Why’d you join, then?” he grumbles.

“He was kicking your ass."

Joel snorts. "Go back to sleep, kid. We ain’t got nowhere to be.” 

“And if Tommy comes looking for us?"

"We’re sick."

”Both of us, at the exact same time? He’s not gonna buy that.“

"He better. I ain’t gettin’ up ‘less somethin’ catches on fire."

"What about contributing to society, huh?"

"We’ll get back to it tomorrow.”

\---------

**U is for Uncomfortable**

“You gonna stay there all night?” Tommy asks, clearly amused.

“Don’t got much of a choice, do I?"

"You could wake her up."

Joel shoots him a look, taking care not to jostle Ellie where she’s curled up on his lap.

Tommy raises his hands, barely holding back laughter. "Just tryin’ to help, brother. Your back’s gonna be killin’ you come mornin’."

Joel grimaces, already feeling a twinge in his muscles. ”’M fine. Chair’s plenty comfortable.“

Tommy shakes his head in disbelief. ”I’ll get her up, if you’re worried she’ll be pissed at you.“

"Try, and your hand comes off.” 

\---------

**V is for Vertigo**

They’re trailing deer, Tommy and the rest of the group somewhere behind them. Joel’s focused on the herd, doesn’t notice the drop until his right foot lands on air; for a moment there’s nothing beneath him but space. His head spins, makes him forget where up is.

“ _Joel_!”

He has the good sense to stumble back, Ellie yanking him by the arm, nails digging into his wrist, until they’re far from the edge.

Tommy runs up. “What happened? I heard hollerin’."

Ellie’s hand shakes, face white as a sheet. "We’re fine,” Joel mutters. 

The old wound in his side _throbs_.

\---------

**W is for Waterlogged**

“You’ll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes.” The growing puddle underneath Ellie is concerning.

“Good. Maybe it’ll kill me before the embarrassment does."

"Wasn’t that bad."

"I got my ass kicked by a _fish_ , Joel."

"Just lost your footin’. Coulda happened to anyone.” Ellie shakes her head, hitting him in the face with a spray of water. “We’ll try tomorrow, show those fish who’s boss.” He nudges her, grins at the small smile she gives him. “Let’s get you home so you can change."

"Really? I thought the drowned rat look was working for me."

” _Walk_ , Ellie.“

\---------

**X is for Xylene**

“Alright, now you’re just cheatin’."

"I swear to god, it’s a word."

"What’s it mean, then?"

Ellie flushes, busying herself with her letter tiles. "I… don’t know. I read it in a book, once. But I don’t remember."

"Doesn’t count, then."

"Fuck you! It totally counts. Maria!"

"I’m staying out of this,” Maria mutters from the couch. “Please don’t come to blows over Scrabble."

"But it’s a word, isn’t it?” 

“Xylene is a hydrocarbon. It’s an actual thing, yes. Or _was_ , at least.” Maria shrugs at Joel’s look. “What? You’ve met my dad."

"Fuck yeah! Suck on that, old man.” 

\---------

**Y is for Yearling**

Ellie leans up against the paddock fence, whistling at the horses within. “Come on, guys. I don’t bite.” They stare blankly at her.

Joel snorts at the look on her face. “Better luck next time, kid."

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Tommy said the yearlings aren’t good with people yet.” She leans down and unzips her backpack, taking out a shiny red apple. “That’s why I came prepared.” She crows happily as the horse nearest to her takes the apple from her hand. “See? They love me."

Joel rolls his eyes fondly. "Yeah, you’re a regular horse whisperer.”

\---------

**Z is for Zero**

Ellie slams the door, face on fire as she approaches him.

“You alright?"

"No. Maybe. Give me a minute.” She chews on her lip as she faces him.

He leans back against the wall. She hovers nervously in front of him, so damn _close_. She reaches, catches him by the sleeve like she’s gonna pull him forward.

He waits.

“Nevermind.” Her voice is small as she retreats to the window. Joel almost calls her back, but he lets her stay just out of reach. Her minute counts down to zero.

It’s alright; they’ve got all the time in the world.


End file.
